Bonds in Armageddon
by Ssj5vogito
Summary: Aizen, orochimaru, and frieza have teamed up to conquer all three of their universes once and for all. Do goku, naruto, and ichigo have what it takes to protect their homes or will evil reign supreme? Something is behind it all, but what?
1. Prolouge

**This is an idea ive had brewing in my head for a long time. This is a THREE way crossover story between dragonball z, bleach, and naruto. This had potential to be long so please leave reviews so I know if this is a good crossover story or not. A three way can be a hassle but I think this could be good. As for timelines: bleach: before hueco mundo is invaded. Naruto: during the war with madara when orochimaru is reanimated. Dragonball z: after buu saga but before Battle of Gods.**

Prolouge

A dark metal table sat unattended in the pale moonlight streaming through the large window in a silent room. As the silence began to turn into slight whispers, it became apparent that this room was just one of many. Outside, a huge expanse of desert circled the building, white sand glistening in the slight glow of an eternal moon in an eternal night. Black monsters wearing masks slithered around outside in the forest. This was no ordinary building. This was a city-sized castle. Suddenly, the door opened to the room, allowing in a flow of people. this was a meeting room. A man dressed in white with brown hair slicked back and a sword at his side lead the group. As they settled down at the table, the man, obviously the leader of the strange half-masked humanoids, spoke up. "Ahh. My fellow espada. It has been a while since we have had a meeting. But something interesting has happened here in hueco mundo recently. I call you here to discuss what actions are to be taken. As my loyal minions I trust you to keep this classified. Understood?" The group nodded their head, except for a man dressed like a spoon with a giant scythe. "Hmph. Why should I do that?" A blue haired man turned to him. "Nnoitra, must you be reminded that lord Aizen's word is law? Imbecile." Nnoitra became furious. "SAYS THE MAN THAT DISOBEYS EVERY ORDER HE IS GIVEN!" Aizen spoke up. "Keep it secret or die. So shut up." They both shut up. "Now, the issue to discuss is about a visitor from another world. Recently, a portal opened up in hueco mundo that lead to a world other than soul society or the human world. A strange visitor exited the portal and closed it by accident, leaving him stranded here. We didn't know who he was. After interrogation we found out. He is powerful. Much more than some of you but weaker than me. I want him as a new member of my army. A new espada. We even know what his world is. We know who he is now. Please welcome our new guest,"

A pale white man with long black hair and devilish eyes with a purple band around his waist walked in. Snakes curled around him. "Orochimaru." He walked up and took a seat. "Ah, Aizen. I see you have a fine castle here. Mine is much smaller. Also a fine army. I have six. You have 10 numbered and two beside you. 12. Twice as much. Plus an execution squad and 3 ex espada in the corridors. I am honored." Aizen looked toward him. "You are here because of a failed attack you call 'jutsu', correct?" Orochimaru frowned. Correct. I was attempting to enter the world of the Z fighters but failed. Frieza has the key to immortality which is my number one goal. Something called 'dragon balls'." Aizen was astonished. "Z fighters? You mean there is ANOTHER universe we don't know about?" "Yes, Aizen. And the people and beings who live there are so powerful that their weakest fighters can crush both you and me together. The strongest fighters there can blow up galaxies with single attacks. You and I struggle to destroy a continent, which is an amazing feat for us. Their weakest can do that like it's a talent show." Aizen nearly fell out of his seat. "N-no way... We must go there at once! We must enlist the help of their villains and make an alliance if they are truly that powerful! We can take over OUR worlds with their help!" "That was another reason I wanted to return there after having been once. They can win the shinobi and shinigami wars for us easily. We will be victorious!" And with that, the two evil masterminds began working out a plan to take over their universes with the help of the seven dragon balls.


	2. Darkness

**The main villain of this fic will be an OC of mine from an unknown universe. Just letting you know that the cause of events to come will not be from DBZ, Bleach, or Naruto, but instead a being from a fourth universe i made that is out to kill the saiyans. He will not be related in any way to any of the three worlds specifically, but will be revealed to have caused certain events in each of the three to fit into the story and history. So yeah, enjoy. :) **

Chapter 1: darkness

[In the DBZ universe]

As dawn broke over the hills and the horizon began to glow, a strange green alien walked up to the edge of a large, circular white platform. The platform seemed to be quite high in the air. It was made to house the guardian, looking over planet earth high in the air. But something wasn't right. An ominous air filled the skies. A foreboding presence seemed to be making itself known throughout the world in a manner that disturbed even the most hardened of minds. Even those who watched their family, no, RACE, die in front of them at the hands of a galactic overlord. The alien knew something was wrong. He didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified. I mean, who wouldn't be? He had no reason to be ashamed. But he still was anyway. "Get it together, Dende. We killed that goddamn majin buu, what do we have to be afraid of? He was the worst. Nothing could threaten earth now."

As he finished that sentence spoken to himself, the guardian was alarmed to see the door open to the main building of the platform and a black genie walk out, a look of worry on his face. He called out to Dende. "You don't know that. Things worse than buu could exist out there and we just don't know. That visitor from another universe, Orochimaru, may have been pitiful, but he warned that something big was coming. Other universes could house things that make buu look weak." Dende nodded. He knew that Popo was right. But accepting such a horrible theory was hard. Another Frieza-like enemy was his biggest fear. He could still hear that horrific laughter in his mind. Dende waited a moment to think of a good reply. He wished he had a reason to deny the genie's words, but he didn't. He at least wished for reassurance. "I know, Popo. But I don't want to see everyone I know die again. If in fact Orochimaru was right, and both his weak and our powerful universe are in danger, then that could happen again. Only a true tyrant would target the weak and thr powerful." Popo looked back towards the building. "Goku can save us from whatever comes our way. I think these training sessions he gives himself in the hyperbolic time chamber will make him godly powerful. Whatever happens, at least he has the power to stop it. Plus, Majin Buu the 'galaxy destroyer', Gohan as a mystic, Vegeta's power, and the fusion gotenks along with piccolo's intelligience can take down any enemy. By the way, have you been hearing a strange roar lately? I think a dragon just got really mad."

A man wearing an orange gi was training in a strange white room. The hyperbolic time chamber. This man was a saiyan, Goku. He was in a transformed state that only members of his race, saiyans, could achieve: super saiyan. His hair was golden and glowing, sticking up form was so powerful, it could blast apart a solar system, resist energy, tank titanic cosmic events, and defeat demons created to end reality, perfect androids, and galactic lizard men with sexuality issues(here's looking at you, frieza). And yet, this was only the first stage of many of a super saiyan for the hero of the universe, goku. And he was training to master them, just as he did with super saiyan 1. his goal? become a FPSSJ3. He looked around to check the area out of habit. "What am I doing? This is a pocket dimension full of nothingness and nonexistence! No reason to check for dangers before charging up energy to practice attacks." He thought. Goku began to charge up enourmous amounts of energy. The whole chamber shook with his might. With a mighty yell, he transformed into a super saiyan 2. His golden hair shot up straight into long, straight spikes of gold pointing directly towards the sky(or ceiling) and electricity began to flow around him. "That's better. In Super saiyan 2 I can utilize and practice my more powerful stuff! What move should I practice now? Kamehameha? Instant transmission kamehameha? Dragon fist? Hmm..." He drew his hands back to his side, cupped them, and formed a deadly energy sphere in his cupped hands. As he charged it up, lightning and light blasted from it. As it hit it's peak, after reciting KA-ME-HA-ME-HA, he thrust his hands forward, opened them, and released the mighty energy blast from the ball in the form of a collosal blue beam. It blasted across the ROSAT, releasing enourmous energy, and would have wreaked havoc and devastation in its path had it been in the real world. As it dissipated into the distance, Goku looked down at his hands, satisfied. "I see my power has improved. That attack right there, if focused, could have killed kid buu. A galaxy- level attack. Im starting to use attacks like broly!" He burst out laughing at his last statement, doubling over in the process. Then, suddenly, he straightened back up, suddenly no longer happy at the mention of the saiyan,looking stern and angry. The cheerful laughing long gone,the happy look on his face quickly gone and faded, replaced by a look of anger, sadness, and confusion, he thought of how horrible it was to laugh about something about that monster. He was unhappy just thinking about Broly, the insane saiyan who hated him to the very core of his mind, body, soul, and personality, controlling his emotions until the day he was vanquished. Anything about broly could quickly turn any form of happiness to sadness in a heartbeat for Goku, no matter how happy. He continued to train, his mood not as good as before.

[in an unknown universe]

In an unknown place, full of darkness, death, and destruction, agiant, looming shape shaded the area. Well, it would, if the place weren't already devoid of 99% of it's photonic light entirely. This world was a living nightmare that filled souls with hatred, evil, pain, and wickedness. If the chaos weren't enough, it also housed many horrendous beasts and monsters. The place had never heen discovered by any other universe in history, for good reason. What it is is a mystery. But at the top of a hill, the gigantic shape looming over the surrounding landscape stirred. Down below the beings gathered around it quit their mumbling and conversations to give absolute attention to their eternal king and master on the hill. As it stood up, red horns, red spikes, black scales, and deadly red claws could be made out against the dark background. This was not an ordinary beast. Suddenly, it began to speak, its voice deep and rumbling, booming across the landscape. "My children, it is time to begin the invasion of the world of the Saiyans. Initiate plan TADT immediately. I just woke up from my slumber, and that means the time is nigh. It is as prophecy states. We have waited a long time for this. I hope you all are ready to begin WAR! You have been waiting around me for weeks in anticipation, I see. I assure you, it will be perfect. But first TADT must be explained to the uninformed. Two pitifully weak sattelite dimensions of the saiyan one, the soul and the shinobi worlds, will also be conquered. They can barely stop asteroids or break a mountain. To us galactic level godlike entities they are nonexistent. These weak fighters would normally be overlooked. but not this time. we can use them. here's the plan. We all know how godly powerful the saiyans are, right? We cannot beat them alone. We need more fighters. Unfortunately i can only achieve this by taking evil villains from other universes and tainting them with MY evil, multiplying their power enourmously. Only those inherently evil can be transformed. This power could turn a shinobi/shinigami into a being stronger than a Z universe fighter, and an evil Z universe villain into a god. But, we need THREE super transformed fighters to pull off my strategy. The only person eligible in Z is frieza. We need two more. One from Soul and one from Shinobi are coming to the Z world as we speak. They are the last 2 we need: Aizen and Orochimaru. If I transform those 2 along with frieza at the same time, we will have enough powerful beings to win the war. Get those 3, then victory, with frieza being the trump card. He will be godlike. That is the plan, TADT: Trio Abduction Destruction Transformation. Understood? Okay, move out!" After being briefed by their master, the beings formed a giant army, and charged away towards the Z portal to capture the trio, the king flying not far behind. The war between the worlds had begun. As he entered the portal, the king's body was illuminated for a short instant, just long enough to get a small, albeit good, look at his true form: the form of a collosal dragon.


End file.
